


The OTPodcast: When the Online Ends Up Offline

by Losyark, stubliminalmessaging, The_OTP



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Asphyxiation, Audio Format: Streaming, Conventions, Cosplay, Don't Try This At Home, E.L. James, Fandom Friends, Gen, Genderswap, Gift Fic, Kink Negotiation, Meta, Podcast, Research, When Fandom Makes You Cry, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losyark/pseuds/Losyark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>In this episode, J.M. Frey, Di, and Katie join the mod to tell stories of the ways that the online world of the fanfiction community has had measurable real offline impacts on them. From the friends they've made in fandom, to the intersection between the worlds of professional writing and fanfiction, to how fanfiction inspires other fannish interests like cosplay or fancrafting, we talk about what happens when fanfiction makes its way into your real everyday life. That, plus Katie shares stories of bringing kink from fic into your bedroom, the mod tears up talking about the best Christmas present she ever got in a Secret Santa, and everyone appreciates the hard work and effort that go into writing fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: When the Online Ends Up Offline

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
